<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by Rosypie3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297773">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3'>Rosypie3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cake Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Bunny Ears, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Ethan Nestor's fat ass, Ethan has CAKE, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Ethan Nestor, femboy, he's thicc, like DAMN does that boy have a PHAT ass, no beta we die like men, the after care in this is so good, thick as hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She rubs her fingers up his inner thighs before bringing them up to his cheeks, and traveling up his back towards his shoulders. Ethan shivers beneath her fingers as her fingers travel back to his butt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cake Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the preparations had been made, clothes were off and strap-on equipped. Ethan was on his knees, his face towards the headboard, leaving her with a view of his ass in its pale, milky glory. The dark blue strap-on eternally standing at full mast. Ethan looked back with fear in his eyes. “Is it gonna fit?” A gentle smile flitted across her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” She rubs her fingers up his inner thighs before bringing them up to his cheeks and traveling up his back towards his shoulders. Ethan shivers beneath her fingers as her fingers travel back to his butt. </p><p>She grabs the lube and coats her fingers in it. Reveling in the slimy texture it brings. Then she slowly inserts it into his butthole. His thighs tighten, lithe muscle moving beneath pale skin. A wonderful little mewl escapes from his lips. “Shhh-“ she says using her unoccupied hand to rub soothing circles on his ass cheek. “Just relax.” He seems to listen as the tension in his shoulders lessen, and he relaxes around her finger. “What a good boy you are.” She says as she pushes the other one in. </p><p>Soon enough three fingers fit inside of him, his warmth encases her fingers as she drags them in and out of him, his hips rock slightly back to meet her. He’s getting needy, this suspicion is confirmed when she takes her fingers out of him fully and he whines, upset with the loss. She ignores his whines and gets a butt-plug that looks like a rabbit’s tail along with matching ears. She leans forward, her bare breasts resting against his back as she puts the headband on him. Returning to her original position she slowly inserts the butt-plug. A pleasing sound emanates from Ethan when it is fully inserted, he really wanted to be filled with something. She chuckles lightly before turning more serious. “Come here.” Ethan takes it as the command that it is and turns around and crawls towards her until he is sitting on his haunches strap-on right in front of him. She looks down at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue. He looks so innocent with his white bunny ears, and the cotton ball tail peeking out from his rear. “Suck.” Ethan eagerly does so his pink tongue lapping out to lick the dark blue plastic. He licks up and down the shaft, coating it in his spit before taking the tip into his mouth. </p><p>Sally brings her hands to the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly before thrusting her strap into his mouth. He makes a choking sound, he looks up with slight tears in his eyes from the rough action, a blush settled heavily on his face. She continues to thrust her strap into his mouth, he makes little grunts and gurgles but doesn’t motion for her to stop. His pretty pink lips wrap around the dark blue plastic creating a nice contrast, spit is almost dripping off of it. Ethan squirms, his hips wiggling side to side as he adjusts his weight, the little tail moving back and forth along with him. </p><p>She stops and lets him pull his head back as the plastic dildo leaves his throat. Her hands move from the back of his head to his face as she cups it in her hands, her thumb stroking his tender lips, slightly swollen from the rough treatment from earlier. Ethan leans into the touch, closing his eyes in satisfaction as he makes a pleased hum. She lets go and straightens up, “Well? Do you want me to fuck you or not?” She asks, scrutinizing his current position as he was still kneeling in front of her. An embarrassed blush takes over his face as he turns around, his head facing the headboard once again.</p><p>She gets behind him and slowly rubs his ass, watching as the fat there moves and dents with the pressure she provides. Almost teasingly she spreads his cheeks apart, rubbing her thumbs near his hole but not quite touching it, Ethan whines at this. Suddenly, she stops rubbing it at the complaint and instead brings a hand down swiftly as she slaps it, causing Ethan to yelp. She slaps his ass with her hand, his cheeks jiggle with the force and they gain a nice red color. With each slap, Ethan cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, until he is slightly panting when she stops her tirade. She returns to rubbing his now sore ass, gently rubbing the red cheeks when she again spreads his cheeks and barely touches his hole. Ethan learned his lesson though as he doesn’t make a peep of protest.</p><p>She decides to reward his good behavior, she moves one of her hands from his ass to his dick, holding it in her hands. Ethan lets out a gasp, she moves her hand up and down, stroking him as she takes the butt plug out with the other hand. Ethan lets out gasps and groans at the double stimulation, she can feel the heat emanating from his dick as he starts to squirm. Finally, the butt plug is out of him, her hand is warm with the feeling of pre-cum, my my he is one horny boy. He can’t cum too quickly though, she produces a cock ring and slips it over his penis, turning it on sending vibrations up his dick. She leans towards his ear whispering into it. “You can’t cum yet. Only when I let you.” Ethan visibly swallows at those words, his breaths coming out in pants at the vibrations that the ring is sending through him. </p><p>She lines up behind him, grabbing his hips she roughly pulls him towards her, making Ethan squeak at the sudden movement. His asshole is stretched wide as it slightly expands with every breath he takes, it is just aching to be filled. The strap-on lubricated only with Ethan’s own spit slides wonderfully into him, his beautiful asshole puckering around it as the strap stretches him even further. Impatient as he is, he backs up into her, she puts a stop to this by slamming herself the rest of the way into him, watching as his ass bounces at the impact. “Ah!” Ethan goes, voice breathy. With an almost bruising grip on his hips, she pulls back, before slamming back into him. Again and again, she thrusts into him, creating a symphony of his moans of pleasure as the air fills with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Ethan tries to say something but he can’t get the words out, only succeeding in high pitched squeaks as his back arches. “If you want something you have to say it.”</p><p>Ethan tries to get the words out again and has a few unsuccessful attempts before he manages it. “More! More! I want more!” He pleads, begging her. How could one say no to someone who asks so nicely? She obliges and picks up the pace, fucking him faster and harder. She thrusts so hard that the bunny ears slip off of his head with the force of it. Ethan is reduced to a panting mess, unable to say anything at the intense pleasure coming from his dick and ass. His back arches as he takes every thrust she gives him, that fat ass of his jiggling with every thrust. His legs start to shake and his voice is growing horse, he looks up at her, eyes half-lidded, and face red as little tears dribble down his face, his eyes pleading with her to let him cum. She shakes her head at him. “Say it.” He outright whimpers before complying, “Please, Please let me cum I-” He is cut off by a moan “-I need to cum.” She studies his pleading face for a moment, what once was a man is now a wild beast, panting and begging for his release.   </p><p>She keeps the steady rhythm going as she slides the cock ring off of him, allowing him to cum. Ethan does just that, with a shudder and one final groan, legs shaking he cums, spraying his seed all over his chest. Sally exits his asshole and starts rubbing his ass as she gives him gentle praises. “You did so good.” Ethan’s legs couldn’t hold him anymore with the force of his orgasm, he was lying flat on the bed on his stomach, he turned his face towards her. In a quiet, hoarse voice he says “I did?” She melts at the trepid awe in his voice. “Yeah, you did.” She takes off the strap, cleans it, and puts it away before walking over to where his head lay, nestled on the pillows, and kisses his forehead before asking, “Can you get up?” Ethan nods his head slightly as he lifts himself off the bed, he made a move to take a step but his legs buckled beneath him. She swooped in and was able to catch him in time before he actually fell. </p><p>She supports his weight as they make their way to the bathroom. She gently places Ethan into the tub and turns on the water, letting him warm up as she goes and gathers him some clothes. She returns with clothes for the both of them and towels. She sets them off to the side before turning off the water and climbing into the now full tub as well. She settles behind Ethan as he’s nestled between her legs, she grabs the shampoo and carts it through his hair, hearing him sigh in content as she massages it through his scalp. She finishes washing his hair and takes a soapy washcloth and gently washes his mess from his chest and abdomen. She takes a bowl and pours water over his head washing the suds out of his hair. Ethan leans back against her, head resting on her breasts, as she washes and rinses her own hair. When they’re done washing she pulls the plug and gets out of the tub. She drys off and puts on a soft oversized hoodie, one of Ethans. She grabs Ethan’s towel and hands it to him letting him dry off in the tub before he tries to get out. </p><p>Ethan dries off and sits on the edge of the tub. Sally hands him his clothes, together they help Ethan put on his oversized boxer briefs as he leans heavily on her for support, he sits back down onto the edge of the tub when they’re on, his legs shaking with the effort. Ethan starts putting on his oversized hoodie, one of hers. While he does that she put his pastel pink thigh-high socks on him. While she’s down there and waiting for him to be done, she takes a moment to appreciate how cute Ethan looks. His cheeks were slightly pink from the hot bath, matching the socks, his soft supple thighs spill over the edge of the thigh-high socks. He is a sight to behold. While Ethan finishes dressing Sally takes the sheets off the bed and replaces them with a fresh clean set. She returns to the bathroom and Ethan now fully clad in his hoodie yawns. </p><p>She decides instead of helping him walk to the bed to just scoop Ethan up bridal style. He tries to hide his blushing face in the sleeves of his hoodie. She smiles softly down at him before carefully depositing him into the bed, she slips in beside him. She brings her arms around him, encircling him in her warmth, she feels his soft chub on his belly through his hoodie and with a content sigh, encircled in each other's warmth, they drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please like and comment :-).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>